Incinerate
by devillish angel
Summary: Love cannot be limited to one opportunity or even just one form. Its upto Harry to persuade Draco of this .


My Dragon ,

Five years are a long time to stay away, isn't it ?

I am sure you're wondering why I am writing, after all these years of silence.

I saw you today with, Teddy. I saw you playing with him , pushing him on the swings , building castles in the sand , god you have never looked more beautiful. Your eyes shining with laughter and all your attention on that cute little bundle of endless energy, your smile making you glow , your pride and love shining through . An open display for everyone to see, proving wrong all of those who thought you a cold man and me a fool to love you . It reminded me of the day dreams i used to have of us having family of our own, you,me and our own blonde haired green-eyed bundle of joy.

But in these years spent apart I eventually accepted what had I subconsciously always known . You and I. We .We would have never lasted . Our friends and family were right. My fury at their role in breaking us up changed to thankfulness for them saving us, before we destroyed each other any more than we already had.

Think about it Dragon. We are strong individuals, set in our ways and very very stubborn. We could have fought their interference and yet we never did. Why? I think it's because, somewhere deep down we knew that what we had was no longer was no loner knowledge and some hidden instinct that made us walk away, helped save us and our love. Because that's what this distance did, it saved our love.

Draco, our love is like the sun ,we got too close and it burnt us . We were so in into each other that every action provoked , every word invoked . Too many feelings, too much emotion . We couldn't handle it. Quirks once affectionately tolerated became bones of contention. Gestures once excitedly anticipated became things to be ashamed of. Every emotion, every experience became amplified till we went up in flames.

We began lashing out at each other, but all that accomplished was guilt over our own actions, and the misery of hurting the other. Eventually all we could do was stop talking about our issues and problems and start lying, all to preserve some semblance of peace and try to protect the other from our perceived self –failings. We tried so hard to somehow save our relationship but even things unsaid leave their marks, we lost our balance .

Our love incinerated us.

The distance and the time helped put things in perspective. All those wise men were not wrong about its healing powers. I realized how unhealthy our relationship had become . We started off with a truly honourable desire to try our best and fight for our love . But some things are not meant to be .

I stopped closing off emotionally from others but at the same time learnt to depend on myself. To trust in my abilities without you to attest to their existence. It was not easy learning to tell my heart, that I couldn't run to you every time I needed faith of your love or the comfort of your arms. But I did it. And now here I stand , just me on my own two feet .

And it's on these two feet that I am walking to you , asking you to give us another chance. Not as lovers but as friends . Through these years of getting to know myself, I learnt one very important thing. I need you in my life in some way. Without you, I will eventually freeze, isolating myself from the world. I dont need you but I want you. Want you to act as my anchor, help me ground my emotions and provide the essential support that every human needs.

I am not asking you to give me uncontrolled access to you or your life. No, that is for your lover. But what I do ask for, is for your friendship . For an opportunity to help you should you need it and permission to make both of us happy through a relationship that will not limit us but rather take us to beyond what we were , and achieve what we desire.

Cause you see Dragon , I love you and the past has not destroyed that and nothing ever can . Now that I have learnt to contain it, it will not incinerate us . This time it will give us warmth and the certainty of knowing that there is this one person in the world who will never hurt you , never abandon you and knows you so well that he will protect you and your happiness from not only outsiders but even yourself .

Draco Malfoy, I am waiting at your doorstep, extending my love to you, in friendship. Will you not open your door and just once more put your faith and trust in me?

Yours Eternally,

Harry Potter.

* * *

AN

Reviews are welcome any time of any day . Ohh and please excuse me for my horrendous grammar and punctuation . Should any kind soul wish to BETA this for me , know that you shall be worshipped by this very very grateful Author .

Cheers Readers.

devillish angel .


End file.
